helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Station
Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ), or Haro! Sute for short, is a web show showcasing Hello! Project. It is uploaded onto the . As of March 20, 2019, 30-minute episodes featuring performance footage and special projects will be uploaded every Wednesday at 19:00 JST."「ハロ！ステ＆アプカミ リニューアルだよ！緊急！生配信！！」 3月12日(火)19:30より生配信決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-03-07. The first episode was uploaded on February 5, 2013."ゴルフクイズ①徳永vs矢島 MC:鈴木(愛)&生田【ハロ！ステ#1】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-02-05. When the show began, it was uploaded as 30 to 60-minute episodes every Tuesday at 21:00 JST, which was then changed to Wednesdays after episode #13, and was hosted by one or two Hello! Project members. To accommodate people's viewing habits, the hour-length episodes and MCs were dropped after episode #280 in favor of uploading segments as shorter videos on various weekdaysIshida Ayumi. "しーらんぺったんごーりーらー！石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenki Gumi Official Blog. 2018-08-02. at 19:00 JST starting from August 2018."2018年8月以降のYouTube番組に関して" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-18."【ハロ！ステ#279】こぶし新曲MV、モー娘。20周年企画、生田衣梨奈の定点観測、ハロコン、つばき新曲ヒット祈願、番組のお知らせ MC：和田桜子" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-07-18. The show reverted to 30-minute episodes on March 20, 2019, with an hour-long livestream aired on March 12 ahead of the renewal to discuss and preview the changes. Featured Members Current Members= |-|Former Members= *From Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi (last featured: December 4, 2014), Tanaka Reina (last featured: June 5, 2013) **9th Gen: Suzuki Kanon (last featured: June 8, 2016) **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna (last featured: October 25, 2018), Kudo Haruka (last featured: December 27, 2017) **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna (last featured: June 27, 2018) *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki (last featured: April 13, 2015) **Tokunaga Chinami (last featured: April 13, 2015) **Sudo Maasa (last featured: March 11, 2015) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (last featured: March 11, 2015) **Kumai Yurina (last featured: March 11, 2015) **Sugaya Risako (last featured: March 11, 2015) *℃-ute (last featured: June 14, 2017) **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *From ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka (last featured: June 26, 2019), Fukuda Kanon (last featured: December 2, 2015) **2nd Gen: Tamura Meimi (last featured: June 1, 2016) **3rd Gen: Aikawa Maho (last featured: January 11, 2017) *From Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka (last featured: July 3, 2019) **Otsuka Aina (last featured: June 19, 2013) **Yanagawa Nanami (last featured: March 27, 2019) *From Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko (last featured: July 5, 2017) **Shimamura Uta (last featured: May 20, 2015) **Yanagawa Nanami (last featured: March 12, 2019) *From Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio (last featured: June 14, 2017) **Ogawa Rena (last featured: June 21, 2017) **Taguchi Natsumi (last featured: October 18, 2017) *From Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie (last featured: January 1, 2014) **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami (last featured: September 24, 2014) **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi (last featured: May 7, 2014) **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka (last featured: January 1, 2014) **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen (last featured: May 7, 2014), Mikame Kana (last featured: September 24, 2014), Mashiro Kana (last featured: June 12, 2013), Inoue Hikaru (last featured: May 23, 2018) **20th Gen: Yokogawa Yumei (last featured: June 15, 2016), Oura Hirona (last featured: May 7, 2014) **21st Gen: Saito Kana (last featured: April 15, 2015), Takemura Miu (last featured: March 16, 2016) **22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa (last featured: June 29, 2016), Horie Kizuki (last featured: May 23, 2018), Shimano Momoko (last featured: June 29, 2016) **24th Gen: Nakano Rion (last featured: June 15, 2016), Kanatsu Mizuki (last featured: July 4, 2018), Okamoto Honoka (last featured: June 24, 2015) **25h Gen: Noguchi Kurumi(last featured: July 25, 2018) **26th Gen: Yoshida Marie (last featured: December 28, 2016) **27th Gen: Hibi Marina (last featured: July 25, 2018), Doi Rena (last featured: July 25, 2018) **28th Gen: Hashimoto Momoko (last featured: March 14, 2018), Goto Sayaka (last featured: December 13, 2017) *From Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **Kitagawa Ryo (last featured: October 11, 2017) Episodes / Videos Trivia *On the October 9, 2013 (episode #36), the Hello! Project Station Dance Club was announced. *Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, and Otsuka Aina are the only members who did not present an episode (excluding Hello Pro Kenshuusei). *Starting on March 18, 2014, a spin-off hosted by Kudo Haruka, titled Haruka! Kudo Station, was irregularly uploaded onto the Morning Musume YouTube channel. *A book titled Hello Pro Maruwakari Yojijukugo was published on March 19, 2016 due to the popularity of the "Four-Character Idiomatic Compounds" corner featured on the show. *Following the renewal on April 12, 2017, the show introduced the "Q&A Corner", in which viewers could send in questions for MCs through the official e-mail address: hellosute@gmail.com.Timestamped at 53:40. "ハロ！ステリニューアル！J=JMV2曲&コメント、モー娘。'17ドキュメント、研修生紹介、アンジュ中西MV紹介、J=J宮崎ヘアアレンジ、Q&Aコーナー MC：宮本佳林、山木梨沙【ハロ！ステ#214】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2017-04-12. After January 10, 2018, this segment was changed to the "MC Talk Corner",Timestamped at 22:32. "番組リニューアル！モー娘。20周年企画、稲場愛香の定点観測、ハロコンライブ、MCトーク、アンジュ佐々木・川村が書道に挑戦！小田さくらメイク紹介 MC：譜久村聖【ハロ！ステ#252】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2018-01-10. and fans from outside of Japan were encouraged to also send in questions.Timestamped at 32:38. "つばきMV、モー娘。20周年企画、石田亜佑美の定点観測、ハロコンライブ、MCトーク、アンジュ佐々木・川村が書道に挑戦！生田衣梨奈メイク紹介 MC：宮崎由加【ハロ！ステ#254】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-01-24. Past Logos H!P_S8.jpg|August 2018 - March 2019 H!P_S7.jpg|January 2018 - July 2018 H!P_S6.jpg|April 2017 - December 2017 H!P_S5.jpg|January 2017 - March 2017 H!P_S4.jpg|January 2016 - December 2016 H!P_S3.jpg|July 2014 - January 2016 H!P_S2.png|March 2013 - June 2014 H!P_S1.png|February 2013 - March 2013 Notes # Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, and Natsuyaki Miyabi made post-graduation appearances on the show during segments related to Hello Pro Kenshuusei rehearsals, Engeki Joshibu, and Buono!, respectively. # Several Morning Musume OG members have made post-graduation appearances on the show in the "Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Project 'Memory Dictionary Relay'" segment throughout 2018. References }} External Links *Official Hello! Project Station Channel de:Hello! Project Station Category:2013 Shows Category:Hello! Project Station Category:Hello! Project Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Berryz Koubou Shows In Category:C-ute Shows In Category:6th Generation Shows In Category:8th Generation Shows In Category:9th Generation Shows In Category:10th Generation Shows In Category:11th Generation Shows In Category:12th Generation Shows In Category:13th Generation Shows In Category:14th Generation Shows In Category:15th Generation Shows In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:Juice=Juice Shows In Category:Kobushi Factory Shows In Category:Tsubaki Factory Shows In Category:Country Girls Shows In Category:BEYOOOOONDS Shows In Category:CHICA TETSU Shows In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Shows In